


The forbidden love

by The_Official_Hanta_Sero



Series: Forbidden love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Romance, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i guess, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero
Summary: [Please, it was 1 am when i wrote this and i hate it.][Please send help.]Reader x Sleep
Relationships: Reader/Sleep
Series: Forbidden love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The forbidden love

Sleep embraces me in her warm clutches. ""Not yet, young one."" She whispers to me, her voice as fluffy as a cloud. ""P-Please, it's nearly 1am and I have to be up early tomorrow."" I cry out, pain evident in my voice.

Her skin is like velvet, softly keeping me confined. ""It's not your time, young one."" She whispers back, her voice lulling me into a trance.""Your time for dreams is not yet upon you."" She tells me with sadness, looking away.

""I'm so tired, yet you keep me awake, so please, tell me what I need to do."" I ask her, my voice going quiet. ""Everyone else is already asle-"" She cuts me off by kissing me. Her lips are soft, and despite being caught off guard, I can't help but to give in to her desires.

She pulls back after a minute, allowing me to breathe. I stare at her with wide eyes, confused as to why she did that. I don't get more time to ponder before she steals another kiss from me.

This one, too, lasts only a minute before she pulls away. I am left in shock as i try to comprehend what is happening. She gives me a longing stare as a blush rises on her face. 

""Why? Why now?"" I finally ask, after what feels like an eternity. She only answers by staring into my eyes. I can see emotions swirl in her hazel eyes. Happiness, hope and lust are all I can see before her eyes divert.

""I've always fancied you. It's hard not to when an angel gifts you with her sight."" Her voice is barely above a whisper as she looks away. I can only stare as I understand her feelings, before I answer her. ""It seems you are wrong, for you are the true Angel- no, a Goddess who has descended down from heaven just for me."" I tell her as I lay against her chest.

She looks down at me, her face all pink. ""Sleep, my love, may we take a rest together, and i promise you won't have to be alone anymore?"" I ask her, looking up at her. Her only response is hugging me tighter, yet still relaxed. I kiss her jawbone before moving to hug her back.


End file.
